Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki
Welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki is a collaborative website about Percy Jackson and the Olympians fanfiction that anyone can edit! This site also contains fanfictions from Rick Riordan's other novels, The Kane Chronicles and the Heroes of Olympus. Sister Wikis: http://www.kanechroniclesfanfiction.wikia.com List of Rules All the Rules listed below also refer to any chat associated with Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki. #'We have a zero-tolerance policy on flaming'; it's one of the worst things you can do on here. Once you've done it, you can never have rollback, admin, or bureaucrat rights - if you already had any such rights, they will be taken away and you can never have them back. Before the admins even consider giving you rights, they will check your contributions, and if you've flamed before, it won't be pretty. The first time you flame someone, you get at least a 1-week ban. Do it more than once, and you could very well be looking at a permanent ban. If your flaming/cyberbullying offense was fairly minor and you didn't do it again, though, you may be eligible for rights in a year. Flamepuppeting (asking someone to flame another user for you) does count as flaming. #Likewise, no harassing or cyberbullying other users. #'No trolling'. #'No spamming'. #'No sockpuppeting', which refers to either abusing multiple accounts (i.e., using them to vote for yourself multiple times) or creating a new account to evade a ban. #'No plagiarism'. #'No editing other users' pages without permission. This includes adding categories to a page.' #As Percy Jackson and the Olympians is a YA book, we do not allow foul language, pornography, or other adult themes. There shouldn't be anything in your story that a 10-year-old shouldn't read. #'No posting pictures of yourself, your friends, or your family members'. #'No posting other personal information', like your real name (first names are ok, but don't post your last name), your address, what city you live in, what school you go to, etc. #'No giving out your password'. #'No meatpuppeting' (asking your friends to come on this site and support you; better definition at Wikipedia). #The ONLY reasons you may have multiple accounts are if you lost the password to your old one, you didn't like your old username, you have otherwise discontinued the use of your old one, or you want a back-up account (such as Milenalen and Rose20). In all those cases, you must declare it on your userpage, the way you have to declare hazardous items at the airport. You may not use this alternate account to vote or anything like that. #'When another user keeps threatening to quit, don't pay too much attention to their threats. If they want to quit, you can't force them to stay. Either they don't know any better, or they're a drama queen looking for attention.' #Do not ask the admins to ban someone for what they did on a completely unrelated site, because they can't control what people do there. If a Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki user is trolling MySpace, report them to a MySpace admin. If they were rude to you on Formspring, report them to a Formspring admin. If they posted something inappropriate on Orkut, that is Orkut's problem, not Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki's. And so on. If they're doing something like stalking someone via another site, though, that's different. News July 30, 2009: This wiki is created. The rules are: *No flaming, trolling, cyberbullying, etc. *You must rate your fanfictions like you would do on say, fanfiction.net. It can be G or PG-rated. Absolutely no "lemons" (also called other names such as "sex story" or "pornfic") are allowed. If you post a fanfiction with content that is too mature for a PG or K+ story, you will get in trouble. *No spamming. --Sparrowsong 22:44, 30 July 2009 (UTC) December 27, 2009: Congratulations, everyone! We have reached 100 articles! --Sparrowsong 06:29, December 28, 2009 (UTC) February 3, 2010: We now have over 200 articles! Good work, guys! Sparrowsong 05:58, February 4, 2010 (UTC) February 14, 2010: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Sparrowsong 19:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) February 19, 2010: We just hit 300 articles! Sparrowsong 07:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) March 5, 2010: We just hit 400 articles! Sparrowsong 14:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC) March 10, 2010: We now have a new system called story adoption. Please view Forum:Abandoned Stories. Also, we now have more articles than Percy Jackson Wiki! Sparrowsong 16:38, March 10, 2010 (UTC) March 11, 2010: I've decided that we're not being internet-safe enough. Do not post sex stories, pictures of yourself or your friends or family members, links to your Facebook, etc. on here. A good rule of thumb - if you would be embarassed if your teacher, your cousin, your grandparents, your creepy next-door neighbour, your aunt and uncle, and your best friend's parents saw it, you should not put it on the internet. If you have a picture of yourself or your family members on this site, they will be taken down. Sparrowsong 19:31, March 11, 2010 (UTC) March 14, 2010: Congratulations to ZephyrX9 on becoming our new admin! Sparrowsong 17:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) March 14, 2010: I received a complaint about inappropriate content on this site. I've thought about it, and I realized we went overboard. Nothing should be on this site that isn't appropriate for a third-grader. Stories containing inappropriate things will be deleted. And if your story has foul language, you must bleep it out. Sparrowsong 03:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC) March 15, 2010: Thank you for your understanding during the overhaul of the wiki. This wiki is for fans of the Percy Jackson series. It needs to be a place of creativity. But it also needs to be a place that all visitors can feel comfortable. To put it simply: if it includes content of a nature that isn't found in the PJO books, it won't have a place here. Obviously, magic, myth, adventure, battle scenes, death, etc. are in the PJO books. Romance is fine as long as it doesn't go past what's already found in the books. Graphic sex, violence of a sexual nature, etc. is not. Please take the time to review your stories and remove material which is not appropriate. Like I said above - if you wouldn't want your grandparents to read it, don't put it on this site. If your story was deleted for inappropriate content, feel free to recreate it without inappropriate content. We want to keep it PG. --Sparrowsong 16:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) March 16, 2010: We're making a list of words that aren't allowed; please see Forum:Taboo Words. Sparrowsong 15:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) March 18, 2010: Leafwhisker, one of our rollbackers, quit the Wiki (though she may come back). This is very sad, but we have to stay strong. Sparrowsong 03:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) March 19, 2010: Welcome back, Leafwhisker! Sparrowsong 22:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) March 20, 2010: We now have 500 articles! Sparrowsong 02:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: Sparrowsong and Thinkaboutthisname have quit the wiki. Everything is in my hands. This is supremely sad, but we must stay together. Everyone deserves a second chance. 16:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: We are leaving Wikia in a week. Be prepared. Everyone deserves a second chance. 16:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: Never mind. This wiki is going to be deleted. Don't complain. It pains me too. Everyone deserves a second chance. 20:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) March 28, 2010: The Wiki is being moved. Here is the new link: http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wetpaint.com/. --Sparrowsong 00:19, March 29, 2010 (UTC) March 29, 2010: The Wiki will most likely not be moved after all. Leafwhisker, one of our former rollbackers, got into huge trouble for bullying another user. Her rollback rights have been taken away and she is now blocked. Also, I've temporarily resigned as admin. I'm not leaving forever, but don't expect me to reply to messages for a while. ZephyrX9 is temporarily the main admin. Sparrowsong 23:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) April 10, 2010: 600 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 17:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) April 28, 2010: 700 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 00:08, April 29, 2010 (UTC) May 15, 2010: Well... Forestpaw13 is an admin, but she's gone. I am now also an admin. Κόρη του Απόλλωνα Live Your Lifeღ 20:06, May 15, 2010 (UTC) May 23, 2010: 800 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 12:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) May 28, 2010: Sparrowsong returns. Awesome! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) June 2, 2010: The Requests for adminship is for people who want to have Rollback rights, Sysop rights, or Bureaucrat Rights. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 15:39, June 3, 2010 (UTC) June 7, 2010: 900 articles whoohoo!! Warboss95 11:11, June 7, 2010 (UTC) June 10, 2010: I am an admin now! Whoa! (And it feels really weird editing the front page) SallyPerson 14:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) June 13, 2010: We now have a logo! Sparrowsong 16:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) June 29, 2010: The logo has been removed, so we need a new one. Shall we attempt to ask for one at LogoCreation Wiki again? Sparrowsong 02:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) July 17, 2010- WE HAVE 1,000 ARTICLES!!!!!! [[User:SallyPerson| ' Κóρη τυ ΑΘΗΝΑ ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Sally']] 16:17, July 17, 2010 (UTC) July 18, 2010: WE NEED MORE VOTES FOR AWARDS!!!!!!!!! go here, but hurry! the clocks ticking! band geeks, UNITE!!!!! 22:00, July 18, 2010 (UTC) August 27, 2010: OMG i just realized... WE HAVE 1,100 ARTICLES! '''Band geeks, UNITE!!!!!! 23:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) September 21, 2010: we now have 1200 articles. is there anything we can't do? [[User:Oboebandgeek99|'''Band geeks,]] [[User talk:oboebandgeek99|'UNITE!!!!!!']] 22:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) October 22, 2010: WE HAVE 1300 ARTICLES! WOOT!!! [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 14:30, October 22, 2010 (UTC) November 16, 2010: WE HAVE 1400 ARTICLES~!!!!!!! Dafnne Daughter of Poseidon 05:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) December 10, 2010: WE HAVE 1500 ARTICLES!!!!! Keep up all the fanfictions guys! 18:38, December 10, 2010 (UTC) January 18, 2011: Congrats to Kakki10, our new admin! And also a happy birthday to her! Kiwi 1998's admin rights have been suspended unless she comes back. She is still a rollback. Happy late Valentines Day and get writing on your midwinter break![[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 03:31, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Kyra is back and an admin again![[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 01:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC) WE HAVE 2,000 ARTICLES ON THIS WIKI! [[User:SallyPerson| ' SallyPerson / ' ]][[User talk:SallyPerson| ' Natalie Cole']] 23:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of Sweet Temptation? I love it, it's one of my favorite stories I like it, but I've read better It's so-so I hate it! Adrastos is a stupid *BLEEP*! I haven't read it What do you think of The One Time? I love it, it's one of my favorite stories I like it, but I've read better It's so-so I hate it! Annie is such a Mary-Sue! I haven't read it What do you think of Traitors? I love it, it's one of my favorite stories I like it, but I've read better It's so-so I hate it! Victoria is a stupid *BLEEP*! I haven't read it What do you think of Letter? I love it, it's one of my favorite stories I like it, but I've read better It's so-so I hate it! Elizabeth is a stupid *BLEEP*! I haven't read it Category:Browse